50 Lessons in Love
by Thatzly
Summary: Loving someone doesn't come naturally, it must be learned. Based off the 50 short prompts challenge on SHINE. HikaHaru.
1. Lesson 1

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Username:** Thatz  
**Pairing:** HikaHaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

* * *

**1. Pencils**

_Tap._

There it was again.

_Tap. Tap._

How many times did she have to tell him!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Please stop, Hikaru. I can't concentrate."

"Ne, Haruhi. You shouldn't talk while the teacher is. It's rude." Says the boy who's tapping his pencil on his desk. And worst of all, he wore a knowing smirk. He _knew_ he was pissing her off.

"Please stop, Hikaru." She hisses back.

"Whatever you say, _Haruhi_." He sang.

Eyes focused back on the blackboard. The only sound was of notes being taken and the drone of a teachers voice. It was the most peace she'd had all day. Maybe now she could-

_Tap._

Why did God hate her?

**2. Butterflies**

Butterflies. That's that feeling the host club girls always described to her so often. She could even remember the symptoms by heart: blushing, light-headedness, and a strange fluttering in your stomach.

She never planned on experiencing such a downgrading feeling. Why would she want her mind to melt into a pile of goo every time she saw the one she loved? It was ridiculous and physically impossible to have butterflies in ones stomach. Why were they so easily trapped by these poetic lies?

But, then _he_ came along and finally made her understand.

**3. Stuck **

Never did Haruhi think she'd quite literally be _stuck_ to Hikaru. Stuck with him for a few hours, yes. Stuck, as in unable to be removed from, no. So you can imagine her embarrassment when the two of them found themselves walking into the castle-like school hand in hand.

This was Hikaru's idea of fun. But, she didn't find running up to her and latching his hand onto hers fun at all. Especially when she'd found they were both physically incapable of letting go.

"See Haruhi, that wasn't so bad was it?" The red-head smiled holding up a small tube of glue after they'd entered the building.

And she had to agree: No it wasn't.

But now, what were they going to do for the _rest_ of the day...

**4. Tame**

"One minute...two minutes...three minutes passed! One hundred more yen for the jar." Kaoru stopped the watch with all too much enthusiasm. "You're getting good at controlling your temper, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled. He was one hundred more yen closer to his goal. But, how much longer could he do this? How much longer could he watch her fall for someone other than him? Especially when that someone didn't even know he'd captured her heart.

It hurt.

"Ne, Hikaru, if you keep this up you can take Haruhi out for Ootoro soon!" Kaoru announced. With false energy Hikaru slung his arm over the younger brothers shoulder.

"I can't wait!"


	2. Lesson 2

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Username:** Thatz  
**Pairing:** HikaHaru

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC it belongs to Bisco Hatori

* * *

  
**

**5. Newspaper**

As a rookie lawyer Haruhi rarely had time to herself. But after days like this when she all wanted to do was scream or cry because of the days events and the people around her, she found solace in sitting alone and thinking.

It was also on these days that somehow, Hikaru always knew when to show up, take the newspaper article out of her hand, and teach her that failure doesn't always signal downfall. Sometimes it was just the beginning to something greater.

After all, one case lost was nothing compared to how many she'd win in the future.

**6. Language**

She's unbelievable.

She can solve a math question in seconds, understand the most difficult of words and how to use them, and always knew just what to say when you needed her most. But, if you spoke the three words that even the densest of people commonly understood the most, she would just stare at you as if you'd just spoken in Morse code rather than said, 'I love you'.

**7. Similarity**

It was strange how Haruhi could always tell them apart without skipping a beat. So, they set up an experiment. For a week they watched each other closer than they ever had before, waiting for the moment they would see the other slip and show the different persona that only she could see. Then, they would mimic it. It wasn't hard. They were twins after all.

And for a while no one, not even their ninja-like father, seemed to notice how suddenly Hikaru was the nice one, and Kaoru the brash, hot-headed one. That was, until the day they finally tried it on her.

She still didn't skip a beat.

**8. Bored**

"Haruhi..." Hikaru spun his pencil between his fingers lazily and focused his gaze from his paper to his new subject. "I'm bored."

"That's not my problem."

"But you're my girlfriend. It you're job to keep me entertained."

"No, that's not on my job list, Hikaru." She finally looked up from her homework and to the now doodling boy. He was never going to finish his homework at this rate...

"If you're so bored then find something else to do. But it won't be my fault when you fail, because I'm not going to entertain you." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her and stood to disappear further into the Fujioka household.

The next day she was greeted with a half-naked Hikaru set as her computer wallpaper and screensaver.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Also, if there is anything weird or messed up please let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing. **

**Please review if you have time~ **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

**Flexibility**

"Haruhi…I-I really like you…" And she could see by how he wrung his hands in nervousness, and looked everywhere but at her face that it was true. He really did love her.

There was no reason why she shouldn't have said yes. After all, he and Hikaru were twins. Same face, nearly the same attitude, and they both made her laugh. But, there were just some things she could not be flexible with, and this was one.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I can't see you in the way you see me." Because I love your twin more.

**Half**

"There's no more…" Haruhi shook the bottle of half and half then opened the lid. She turned it upside down, hoping to at least get a few more drops. "You used it all."

Hikaru sent her a sheepish smile, bringing a cup of milky coffee to his lips. "Ah, I thought I told you about that. I used the rest of it just now. I use a lot."

"And what am I supposed to use?" She seethed, opening her fridge and checking for more.

"Well…" Hikaru said, bringing a thoughtful finger to his lips and tilting his head upwards. He turned to her. "It can be plain. Just like you."

**Ineffective**

Haruhi punched in a series of numbers on a keypad. While she expected a familiar ding and green light, she got nothing. The red light glowed brightly, taunting her.

She tried again. Nothing.

She was locked out of her own office on one of the best days to get all her excess paperwork done. In fact she had closed down her office to business that day for that exact reason. But, instead she stood outside wondering how to get in.

She began again, but was cut off when a hand cupped over hers.

"I had Kaoru change the password." A voice spoke, hot breath lingering on her ear. A body pressed against her from behind.

"You…Hikaru! I have work to do!" The woman spun around ready to slap the man but paused, too caught up in his bright smile.

"Oops, you can't get in. And I made sure Kaoru didn't tell me the password. So…" He took her hand once more, leading her away. "Take a day off with me."

**Willingly**

Somehow, she had willingly agreed to go on this rollercoaster, the one that now pulled her and the twin beside her upwards. They were so high she could no longer make out the figures of the people on the ground.

She turned back to the front, her hands clutching onto the bar before her as if it were her lifeline. The top of the track came into view.

"Relax." A voice whispered in her ear, a smile on his lips. Persistent fingers pried her hand from the safety bar and held it in a tight protective grip.

"No. I'm never coming to an amusement park with you ever again, Hikaru."

* * *

**Mwaha. I'm finally working on these again. I'm determined to get them all done and over with. I have more time now so that may come true if I work on them often~ That and hopefully I don't get stumped again. Flexibility and Willingly really killed me, and I still don't like how they came out. My favorite though has to be Ineffective.**

**As always, review with comments or suggestions. I love to read them all.**


End file.
